Sweet Wake Up Calls
by bbraelovah
Summary: When Garfield has a wet dream that keeps his girlfriend Raven awake, she can't help but indulge in on his fantasies. Warning smut


The blankets rustled as the sound asleep green shapeshifter shifted underneath his comforter. His legs shook violently as his head moved from side to side, at a slow yet passionate rate. Soft mewls escaped his throat as he gave a fanged smile, proving that his dream was most enjoyable. He didn't know what was happening on the outside world, but in his mind he was in bliss. Garfield involuntary thrusted his hips into the air, earning a low moan from out of his lips. His hips kept thrusting getting a little bit harder and a little bit stronger with every push. His moans were kept low, but known.

On the other side of his bed a frustrated Raven was trying to sleep, squeezing her eyes shut with a pillow over her ears trying to drown out her sleeping boyfriend. Not only were his sounds and movements annoying, but his thoughts were quite vexing to her empathetic mind, and Raven couldn't help feeling what her boyfriend was feeling at this current time. She tried to drown out the noise and she didn't want to look at Garfield's face knowing that she'd give in to his beautiful smile, but there was no possibility of her muffling out his thoughts. His loud, alluring thoughts.

Raven could feel heat start to swell in her stomach and move down to her core. And every moan and groan he gave wasn't helping the problem. His mind was vivid with all the things going on in his dream and all the pleasure he was receiving, she could feel his amorous and lustful sensations. She couldn't help but turn to see his beautiful face. His verdant lovely eyes were covered by his eyelids, his face flushed with red making him look like a christmas tree. And his mouth, his damned mouth, Raven swore that mouth would be the death of her one day.

One look at his mouth and Raven flushed, thinking about all the things he has done to her with that mouth. His fangs jutted out of his mouth only giving Raven more lustful thoughts and memories. Remembering how his fang would graze against her jugular while he seduced her with kisses, and telling her all he wanted to do to her. How when he would use that tongue of his to eat her out, and his fang would accidently rub up on the delicate folds of her vulva. Raven had to look away, the erotic thoughts clouding her mind.

As she moved she could feel the slickness between her legs and cursed herself for getting wet so fast. Could she really wake him up for a dirty quickie? She thought she better not. The team was on a spree of crime fighting today and when they all got home they went into their respectable bedrooms and crashed to bed, she didn't want to wake Garfield up, she knew he was exhausted. But still, that damned mouth.

Almost as if she had no control over her body, Raven moved the covers off of her green companion and gasped at the sight. He was sporting a huge erection under his boxers, the tent loud and proud. A wave of pleasure coursed through her body. She always thought his hard dick was incredibly sexy. She looked back to his face to check if he wasn't disturbed, he wasn't he was still panting and moaning. She saw that his legs made sporadic movements as his member seemed to jump and move on its own. She bit her lip, her juices puddling in her panties.

She gently rubbed her clit over her panties, not wanting to make a lot of noise or movements. She encircled her engorged clit in a slow pleasurable motion. Moving her black lace panties to the side, she slowly stuck a finger in her drenched pussy. Raven stared at her boyfriends hard on, it seeming to have grown even more. She couldn't help it, she needed to see it in its un covered glory.

She took the finger out of her womanhood and proceeded to take his boxers slowly down with both of her hands. Trying to be careful not to be too rough, that would surely wake him up. He moaned loudly and Raven immediately halted, in fear of being caught. He instantly went back to sleep to his dream and Raven gave a sigh of relief. She went back to bringing down his boxers and his member was set free, it bouncing back up once the confining boxers were gone.

She stared at the green glory instantly wanting to suck, lick, kiss and ride it, but she kept her thoughts as only thoughts. He finger went back to pleasuring herself, while staring and his long thick penis. She rode her hand keeping her moans to herself. The fabric of her panties was becoming annoying to her so she decided take them off. She wanted to do more, she wanted to come. Raven spotted beads of precum escape his head and she couldn't help herself anymore, she had to taste.

The empath kneeled down to the height of his manhood and directly stuck it into her awaiting mouth. She drooled the moment it was in and melted at the taste of his precum. She lathered all over his head, and licked his slit, loving his taste. Grabbing the base hard to keep his member from moving, she gave a long slow lick to the underside of his penis stuck it back into her throat. She was in bliss, her hearing his moaning more loudly and clearly, she paid it no mind her being in her own euphoric state of her own. Her faced flushed pink and red, her rubbing her pussy while she was giving her sleeping boyfriend decent mouth fucking.

She curled her tongue along his dick, sucking and massaging both of his balls, banging the head of his dick all the way to the back of her throat, anything to fullfill her incessant need for his body. She licked, sucked and rubbed his cock while jamming her fingers in and out of her doused pussy. She was in such a state of rapture that she didn't even notice when her boyfriend put his hands on the back of her head. He entangled his fingers in her plum locks while she went down on him fast and hard.

"Fuck Raven." He murmured with throaty moan. Raven abruptly popped his dick out of her mouth and became red with embarrassment once she realized her boyfriend was awake and fully conscious.

"Uhh." She stammered. She looked away sheepishly and covered her face.

"Your dream was feeding my emotions." She informed. Garfield gave a light chuckle and brought her mouth to his to plant a big kiss on her lips. He let go.

"Your smell was feeding mine." He said with a smirk. Raven balked and then gave a predatory smirk. No one embarrasses Raven for sucking on her mans dick. Garfield's smirk instantly wiped away and was replaced with look of confusion and a little bit of fear, but don't think for a second he wasn't turned on by this.

Raven crawled towards her boyfriend, how a lioness would stalk her prey.

"So you were dreaming about me huh?" She addressed while looking deep within his beautiful chartreuse eyes. He gave a gulp and stammered, "I couldn't help it Rae. You're always in my dreams". She gave a look of disapproval and pushed him down further on the bed.

"What were he doing in the dream?" She asked innocently. She rubbed her naked pussy against his pulsing dick. He gave a moan.

"We were…" another rub "... uhhh…" He squeezed his eyes shut while his girlfriend was rubbing her wet pussy over the tip of his penis. "...fucking." He said with a gasp. She gave him a deep kiss with tongue before retreating back again.

"I want details Garfield." She said with a playful annoyed sigh. "What was _I_ doing?"

"Holy shit." He said with gasped breath once she guided the tip of his penis into her.

"You were uhhh… fuck… you were…" _so articulate_ , Raven thought with a giggle. He thrusted his hips up into her hot pussy just wanting a bit of release. She pushed him back down harder on the bed taking his dick out of her.

"What was I doing Garfield?" She asked with a more stern voice.

"You were riding me like this." He said with a groan. "Please ride me." Raven was incredibly turned on by her boyfriends plea to ride his huge cock and she couldn't take it herself anymore. She guided his huge phallus into her tight pussy and sunk down on the cock. She let go of a throaty moan and threw her head back in passion.

He grasped onto her hips bringing her down on his dick and simultaneously thrusting his hips upwards. A beautiful rhythm occurred, her plunges meeting his thrusts. Both moaned, desperately meeting this release.

"Oh Garfield." she whimpered. Her sounds only making him hornier and more turned on. He sat up and stuck her erect nipple into his wet mouth. Licking all around her areola and giving light bites to her pink nipple. He simultaneously massaged her other nipple with his fingers, grinding and playing with it with his fingers. Raven gave another moan as she went down harder and faster on his dick.

"Gar. Gar" She kept moaning out his name while he assaulted her breasts with his mouth and hands.

He moved his glorious mouth to her neck and started to kiss and suck. His proudest achievement being getting to lay a big hickie on his beautiful girlfriend's neck. He licked the jugular of her neck, very animalistic. He growled deep in his throat and grazed her jugular with his fang like in her fantasy. That vulnerability caused her to hit nirvana and she rode him even harder, her cumming in short bursts.

"Yes! Oh fuck yes!." She threw her head back in ecstasy while she cummed hard on the shapeshifters hard cock. She stabbed her nails in his back riding out her orgasm, letting her pussy walls pulsate around his still hard as rock dick. She was panting hard and her eyes were rolled back into her head.

"Holy shit." She gave one last gaspy moan. Instantly, in one fast movement, Gar put her on all fours on his bed and gave her pussy a long lick. Her slit trembled as he moved away to admire it. He needed to come, he couldn't take it anymore. He plunged deep in her pussy with a hard thrust and Raven let out a scream of pleasure. Raven's moans and screams were muffled by the pillow her face was shoved in.

He thrusted in her faster and harder needing release. He growled, slapping her ass and Raven let out a yelp. She loved it when he became a beast in bed, literally. He gripped onto her hips jamming her pussy down on his dick quick and vigorously. He moaned as his eyes rolled back into his head, he was so close. Raven played with her tits as she moaned and panted, being so close to cum for a second time.

"Fuck." Garfield groaned. His head was filling up with clouds as his mind became faded. He was so close to the euphoric state, he was biting his lip and stabbing into Raven's hip skin. He gave a few more hard stabs into her tight pussy before he came deep and long.

"Holy fuck." he moaned as he came.

"Uhhhhh!" Raven screamed as she came for a second time. He rode out his orgasm slowly going in and out of Raven. He got out and watched was Raven wiped her pussy for his cum and stuck it in her mouth.

"Holy shit Rae." He said in a dazed state. She only gave a smirk and brought his head to hers for a deep long kiss.

The couple let go of each other's mouth for air and looked at the sunlight spilling through Garfield dark curtains.

"Good morning." Raven said with a final smirk and they got ready for the day.


End file.
